


【文字】来不及到永远

by ichiyatan



Category: Gintama
Genre: Bottom Hijikata Toshirou, M/M, Top Sakata Gintoki
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichiyatan/pseuds/ichiyatan
Summary: 金土。





	【文字】来不及到永远

　　在黑色大理石的墓碑前止步，金时注视着那几个苍劲的大字，几不可闻地叹了口气。  
　　  
　　墓碑还是湿的，碑前也摆放着花束和贡品，看来真选组的人刚走不久。这倒正好，他现在只想和这一个人打招呼，旁人勿扰。  
　　  
　　说是要来打声招呼，真的站到了这里，反倒无话可说。于是只能沉默地点燃一支香烟，放在他的墓前。  
　　  
　　白色的雏菊花瓣在风中轻轻摇曳。令人怀念的、淡淡的烟草气息，在他们周围蔓延开来。

  
　　  
　　坂田金时不知道自己脑子里是哪根弦搭错了线，明明天天美人在怀不亦乐乎，他竟然还会对一个脾气暴躁口味奇葩的条子感兴趣。  
　　  
　　啊不、说土方是条子都侮辱条子了。那货分明是个流氓。成天叼着杆烟，脸色要么铁青要么凶暴好像全世界都欠他钱，带着手下一群混混在歌舞伎町横冲直闯，所到之处鸡飞狗跳人人自危，生怕得罪了这位黑道上的恶鬼。  
　　  
　　就像温柔细腻彬彬有礼是金时的保护色一样，这一副痞相也是土方的保护色。身处污流险境，非得把自己染成净黑，才不至于招来杀身之祸。  
　　  
　　自从无意中撞见土方和真选组的人接头以后，金时也渐渐察觉到了，这人再痞再暴到底还是一条子，而且还是一特别不懂得为自己着想、鞠躬尽瘁死而后已的好条子，就算哪天横死街头都不奇怪的那种。所以在后巷里看到呼吸凌乱、脚步虚浮的黑发男人时，他并没有感到太多意外，反倒面带微笑地迎上前去：  
　　  
　　“流氓先生你还好吗？”  
　　  
　　“滚！”  
　　  
　　土方靠墙支撑着自己摇摇欲坠的身体，连头都没有抬一下。明明已经快要不能自控，气势上倒是一点都不认输。金时也不计较他的粗暴态度，轻笑一声，靠近了低头喘息的黑发男人：  
　　  
　　“要帮忙吗？”  
　　  
　　土方抬起头来看他，原本锐利的目光里出现了一丝茫然。片刻之后，他有些困惑地开口：  
　　  
　　“你肯让我上？”  
　　  
　　……操！这种时候你给老子装什么天然！帮忙的意思是老子要上你！  
　　  
　　但是坂田金时之所以能坐上No.1的位置，其中一个要点就在于，哪怕他心里已经把你祖宗十八代操了个遍，脸上也能照样保持让人倍感亲切的完美微笑。带着这样欺诈性的笑容，他一边吻上土方温热的唇，一边熟练地解开他的皮带，将手探了进去。  
　　  
　　半勃的分身在娴熟技巧的挑拨下很快变得硬挺，环在黑发男人腰上的手却明显地感觉到这具身体已经放松了戒备，在他怀里软了下来。就这种程度还想上我？无声地嘲笑着对方的天真，金时不安分的手进一步下移，滑向更加隐秘的地方。  
　　  
　　终于察觉到有什么不太对劲，黑发男人身体一僵，又惊又怒地瞪着他：“你、你这混蛋想干什么！”  
　　  
　　我想干什么？金时扬扬眉毛一脸无辜：“当然是想干你啊……”  
　　  
　　男人闻言正欲挣扎，早有准备的金时用带着薄茧的拇指指腹在顶端的嫩肉上狠狠一擦，轻轻松松地就让对方当场缴械。将土方颤抖不已的身体翻过去按在墙上，金时不依不饶地继续折磨着手中的脆弱，又在他耳边轻轻呼气：  
　　  
　　“你被下了什么？这么烈的药性，难道是转生乡？”  
　　  
　　“关你屁事！放开我！”  
　　  
　　好整以暇地制住男人无力的反抗，金时慢慢舔上他的耳垂。“阿金我怎么忍心丢下你不管呢？这条街上你的仇敌不少吧，要是被他们撞见你这副样子，你觉得他们会怎么招待你？”  
　　  
　　男人一怔，这才停止了挣扎。金时满意地笑了笑，撤出扩张的手指，扶着自己已经硬到发痛的分身顶了进去——  
　　  
　　“唔……！”  
　　  
　　在男人发出一声闷哼的同时，他也忍不住深深吸了口气。不习惯被入侵的内壁极力挤压着他勃发的性器，差点没把他弄射。再看土方，紧紧咬着下唇，大概就算咬出血来也不会求他一句轻点慢点。  
　　  
　　一味逞强的笨蛋……这样的话，不是搞得好像我在强迫你一样吗……  
　　  
　　暂时忍耐住大力抽送的欲望，金时放慢了动作，探寻着他体内的敏感点，同时握住了他因为疼痛而有些萎靡的分身，缓缓套弄。这样前后夹击着，再加上残留的药性，土方渐渐承受不住，断断续续地发出了细碎的呻吟。  
　　  
　　“住、住手……”  
　　  
　　啊啊真是……粗暴的时候你都无所谓，反倒受不了温柔的对待吗。这该是有多抖M啊。金时勾起嘴角，稍稍加重了力道，逼得土方泄露出一声低吟。  
　　  
　　昏暗的巷子里谁也看不清谁的表情，情欲快把理智都统统烧干，只知道紧紧拥抱着索求彼此的体温，像是要把对方嵌进自己身体里一般，沉溺于愈演愈烈的交合之中……  
　　  
　　仅此一夜的抵死缠绵。

 

* * *

  
　　  
　　土方到底还是土方，到底还是那个凶暴的流氓。这场意外的一夜情并没有改善他们之间的关系。一定要说有什么变化的话，就是金时更喜欢缠着土方变相调戏他了，然后土方更厌烦金时更容易炸毛了。  
　　  
　　金时对此毫不在意。No.1牛郎的地位不是吹的死皮厚脸的程度不是盖的。他坚信只要采取敌进我退敌驻我扰敌疲我打敌退我追的十六字作战方针，就算女王也会心动也会折服，更何况是土方这种吃软不吃硬的死傲娇——尽管他每次凑上去，土方都会像这样皱着眉头推开他：  
　　  
　　“离我远点。身上的香水味恶心死了。”  
　　  
　　“喂喂我都还没有嫌弃过你的烟味和你那奇葩的……”  
　　  
　　“两位关系真好。”  
　　  
　　金时还来不及吐槽这个蛋黄酱依赖症晚期患者，就被一个讽刺意味十足的声音打断。他不爽地转头一看，是土方所在帮会的二把手，伊东鸭太郎。  
　　  
　　土方沉下脸来扫了他一眼，冷冷地说：“少把我和这个废柴天然卷扯在一起，士可杀不可辱。”  
　　  
　　……你这张嘴除了接吻和呻吟是不是就没有甜美的时候了？剑拔弩张的气氛太明显他插不上足，最后只有悻悻地转身离开，留下那两个流氓去谈他们的“生意”。  
　　  
　　不过是一时兴起，就算被拒绝被嫌弃也没什么大不了的。金时这么告诉自己。在风月场上长年厮混他早已明白，再深情的告白也不过是一句台词。自己也不过是个身不由己的戏中人，每天对着不同的女人，背着相似的剧本，上演着相同的戏码，难免厌倦。偶尔遇上土方这么一个新鲜的角色，忍不住就想换换口味，来共演一场出格的舞台剧。  
　　  
　　只可惜这次演得太投入，他几乎快要无法抽身。

  
　　  
　　不记得在哪本无聊的杂志上看到过一句话，说除去睡眠时间人的一生只有一万多天，有的人是真的活了一万多天，而有的人其实只活了一天却重复了一万多次。  
　　  
　　坂田金时悲剧地觉得自己应该是后者。但是仔细想想，如果和土方在一起的话，一天重复一万多次那就是不折不扣的喜剧了。一夜情要是能发展成夜夜情，他算盘就打得正好。你看，他们才做过一次，四舍五入一下不是还剩下九千九百九十九次吗。  
　　  
　　所以他真的没想到，人生里剩下的这九千九百九十九次，土方竟然会留给他一个人自撸。  
　　  
　　土方出事的那天没有任何预兆。天高气爽云淡风轻，完全不像是有什么血光之灾。距离俱乐部开场还有一段时间，金时百无聊赖地坐在沙发上，手里拿着一杯酒自斟自饮，手机铃声响起，他一看来电显示，不由得愣住。屏幕上“多串”的字符又闪动了几下，他才反应过来按下接听键。  
　　  
　　“喂？”  
　　  
　　没有回应。怀疑对方没有听见，金时加大音量又叫了一声：“土方？”  
　　  
　　电话那头隐隐传来混乱而微弱的呼吸声，他凝神听着，感觉到有什么不太对劲，心跳也随之加快了。  
　　  
　　“土……”  
　　  
　　一声闷响，什么东西坠地的声音。然后电话的那一头再也无声无息，就这么彻底沉寂下来。好像突然明白了什么，金时一下子从沙发上跳起：  
　　  
　　“土方？！喂！你说话啊！”  
　　  
　　然而耳中能接收到的，却只是自己颤抖的吼声。  
　　  
　　下一刻，玻璃杯掉在光洁的地板上，碎了一地。

 

* * *

  
　　  
　　烟快要燃尽了。积累下来的一小撮烟灰被风一吹，立即四散在空气里。  
　　  
　　金时靠着墓碑坐了很久，感觉自己的背部都快变得像大理石一般冰冷僵硬。不由得苦笑，这个人不管生前死后都是这样，不管自己再怎么靠近也无法让他温暖半分。  
　　  
　　他分不清那些刻意的疏远，是出于厌恶还是为了保护。就像他想破了脑袋，也不知道黑发男人的遗言到底是什么一样。  
　　  
　　那个时候土方或许是想说什么的，最终却还是选择了沉默。留下大段大段的空白，让他拿余生去猜。知道土方是怎样的人，也知道自己是怎样的人，所以只能当做是自作自受，连埋怨的立场都没有。  
　　  
　　天已经开始暗下来了，墓场里一片死寂。金时只听见自己无声的低语，一遍遍地在空荡荡的胸口回响。  
　　  
　　——我喜欢你。  
　　  
　　——我爱你。  
　　  
　　——我想和你在一起。

  
　　  
　　那些当初没能说出口的话，后来他也没有再对谁提起过。


End file.
